


The Light In An Orphan's Heart

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, I was an emotional mess when I was writing this, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: That's a small one shot I wrote a few months ago and it's about Emma finding out that she is having a baby.





	The Light In An Orphan's Heart

The people of Storybrook had been safe and sound since the wedding and the banishment of the Black Fairy. In other words, Storybrook had finally come to normal. This gave our heroes the opportunity of having some quiet moments and the luxury of focusing on other cases that needed to be solved. For that, the Charming's wanted to repair their kingdom once again in the Enchanted Forest. For 30 years, their kingdom was abandoned, rotting after the first curse. Emma and her now husband, Killian followed them leaving the rest of their people handle the situation in Storybrook. Of course, it wasn't easy for Emma and Killian to leave Henry behind so he stayed with them. Killian had grown so much to Henry, and Emma couldn't be happier. It had been exact 2 months of staying in the Enchanted Forest. Repairing everything proved to be more difficult than they thought but with the help of Henry and the book, they managed not only to repair the kingdom but to repair the hearts of everyone that had stayed there uninfluenced by the curse, who had been their waiting for their stories to be heard.

One day, as Killian and Henry had been sailing and navigating to the seas near the coast of Mistaven, Emma learnt some unexpected news. She was starving about everything these past few weeks, the dizziness, and the intense sense of smell made her think that she had a stomach bug or something. Her thoughts however, stopped. She was in one of the chambers of the palace that was sharing with her true love,weaving, something in the way Granny taught her. Her parents were always busy now with the repairing of the kingdom and thus, she had nothing to do but this. Suddenly, as she was thinking that , some threads that she was weaving with fell on her beautiful village style dress. She moved her hands to remove them from her dress. And while she was doing that, she felt something with her silk hand. Something that was not very above the bodice reuniting with the abdomen. It was like a small curve of fabric that refused to respond to the lines of the dress. Could it be? She thought putting a small smile on her face. She put her both hands protectively on it, could it be a small bump that was protecting inside their … baby? A tear fell from her face in the thought of it. She rethought of the symptoms, this could be it. Their product of true love was safe and sound inside her? But how she could be sure about it? There is no way Enchanted Forest has tests to prove that. But her question was soon to be answered. A small light circled her bump, her magic protecting her baby. This was it.

She burst into happy tears of joy. Killian and her were soon to be parents to this pure creature. Her loved ones were soon returning. And she couldn't wait to tell him them the news.

She could already see the future, a beautiful little girl curled in hers and his arms. It was only her Hope.


End file.
